Keep Holding On!
by TheatreCrazy21
Summary: This is a HOA version of glee but my way! No copyright for glee or HOA
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own HOA or Fabina if I did they would be married with kids**

_**Keep holding on is a song sang at the end of every chapter it represents to Keep holding on to your dreams. I don't own the song at all. **_

_**Fabina all the way a bit of Amfie a little bit of Peddie and Patrome but mostly Peddie with a hint of Mira lastly some Trudy and Uncle Ade **_


	2. What my parents said to me!

**I don't own HOA**

**Nina Martin P.O.V**

Where people lie paths close! At least that is what my dad told me before he and my mother died in a fatal car accident.

_**Fabian Rutter P.O.V**_

When things go wrong look to friends! That's what my mum told me before she died leaving me with my dad.

_**Amber Millington P.O.V**_

Whatever happens doesn't give you the right to fail on what you love! That is the most important to my aunt as well as me.

_**Patricia Williamson P.O.V**_

Be yourself! Never forget to be yourself! That is what everyone tells me but I wonder if I should listen to EVERYONE.

_**Alfie Lewis P.O.V**_

Being different IS good never forget that! That is why I'm proud to be different! That's what to remember.

_**Jerome Clarke P.O.V**_

Being a cheat makes life fun! That is a great line that my dad and mum told me. I don't want to listen to them though.

_**Mara Jefferay P.O.V**_

Be smart, fun and most importantly YOU! I'm not fun they say then a BIG shock is coming Mick's life.

_**Mick's P.O.V **_

Be sporty if you can but mostly be a doctor! That is what my lousy dad told me. I never want to see him again.

_**Victor P.O.V **_

You're worthless and you always will be! Stupid father who told me I couldn't do anything but be worthless.

_**Nina P.O.V**_

You are kind, you are smart and you are important. That is how I survive life. Thanks to my lovely gran who taught me a lot.

Singing is my passion and it always has been...

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own this song)**_

**I knew I would update soon as possible I told you all barely!**

**Bye **

**AusllyForever21**

**CeCe**

**Love Ya All**


	3. Keep on being that personal!

_**I don't own HOA **_

Keep on being that personal

**Mara: Geek and un-liked at school she is secretly really good at singing**

**Mick: Captain of the football team and bossy and really good at singing**

**Nina: Captain of the cheerleading squad! Brilliant singer! Dating Fabian! **

**Fabian: Smart and quarterback of the football team Dating Nina **

**Amber: In the cheerleading squad and an amazing singer**

**Jerome: A nobody at the school only known for good pranks Good singer though**

**Alfie: In the football team and never calm! Good singer! Has a crush on Amber!**

**Joy: Trying to get Fabian but lets it go! Amazing singer! **

**Patricia: Goth and amazing at singing!**


	4. School Audtions!

**I don't own HOA**

**School Horrors**

**3****rd**** person **

Nina Martin, Amber Millington and Joy Mercer walked with pride down the halls of the Anubis school just as Mara Jeffery the school geek walked passed them accidently pushing Amber into a wall where she apologised.

"Joy take care of this please!" Nina said in a polite voice as she ran to her boyfriend Fabian Rutter who was with the rest of the football team.

"Hey Fabian, Mick and the rest." Nina said slightly less enthusiastic then when she said the first two people.

"We better get to cla- What's this Glee club hosted by Mr Winkler! We have to audition for fun!" Nina said putting on puppy dog eyes to the two as the rest of the football team walked off to class.

"Yeah totally it says we can whenever so how about NOW!" Amber and Joy said as they walked up to the couple.** (1)**

They all walked off in a pack to the choir/ drama room where Mr Winkler was pacing around the room.

"We're here you don't need to pace around the room anymore its actually making me dizzy now. Really. STOP PACING MR WINKLER!" Nina got impatient so she shouted to get his attention.

"Hi are you here to try out all together" he asked

"Yeah why else! Let's go do the audition then" Amber said and they walked onto the stage.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own this song)**_

**Bye **


End file.
